There is known in the related art a multiport memory including a read port, a write port, a memory cell array having a plurality of memory cells disposed in an array, and a read/write control circuit. Such a multiport memory generally includes a sub word controller configured to activate a sub word line for selecting a write port memory cell when a write enable signal and a chip enable signal are both valid.
When the related art multiport memory is operated as a single port memory, of a pair of word lines, both word lines are activated when data are retrieved. Hence, power consumption may be increased in this multiport memory case compared to a case where a single port memory fabricated for a single port operation is operated for retrieving data.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a semiconductor memory device capable of exhibiting reduced electrical power consumption.